


the cure for everything is salt water

by vejiicakes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiicakes/pseuds/vejiicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sweat, tears, or the sea</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A collection of art vignettes, wherein Valjean and young Cosette spend a day on the coast and nothing is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cure for everything is salt water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> A mishmash of voksen's requested prompts "Valjean/happiness" and "Valjean & Cosette". Maybe they went to England REALLY early, I don't know.
> 
> (Title/summary quote by Isak Dinesen. Also you guys were right; titling is the worst.)


End file.
